bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Roaraku Inilliogu
Roaraku Inilliogu is an Arrancar of Las Noches, currently residing at Numeros 75. Appearance Roaraku slightly above the average height, with a fairly light and thin build. His hair is blonde, but not necessarily long, and his eyes are a dark grey. The remains of his mask are a jaw-like bone that rests on his sternum, and a plate that rests on the top of his head, with two small horns poking out. His hollow hole is located where the end of his ribs would be. His attire is the usual Arrancar cloak, black sash, and trousers. He prefers to let the cloak hang out and be undone, so that one can see the white under shirt and his sash underneath. The cloak however is dotted with scars, marks, and cuts from the amount of battles and fights he foolishly and recklessly gets himself into. Personality Roaraku is a smug, conceited Arrancar who looks down upon all those below him--including his enemies. He shows extreme respect for those who are higher than him (i.e, the Espada), so as long as they keep in line. He is typically a loner, due to him being critical of others and being fairly apathetic. His greatest mission is to become an Espada, no matter the cost. Even the lowest number, Decimo, would suit him well, so as long as he achieves his goal. Roaraku himself does not like much. Due to his general attitude, liking something ''just does not suit him. However, there is a certain Hollow he does actually like--that being the lone Hollow he had met, early on during that great war to end all wars. Though he presumes them to be dead, he often wonders if they somehow escaped the Shinigami. Roaraku dislikes many things, in contrast to the amount of things he does like. He despises the Shinigami for their loathsome actions, and has deep contempt for the lower Hollows. History Roaraku at one point, was a human--as all Hollows start. His original birth date was in the early 1900s, were as a young man he was enlisted and forced to serve during World War I. Even then, he was fairly pompous and arrogant--believing that they would easily beat back the German onslaught. He was incorrect, and Roaraku was killed during the Battle of the Marne. There, he was forced to roam the battlefield, not understanding why so many of his fallen brethren roamed with him. That sorrow eventually turned to resentment for those whom were still alive....and that sorrow became a deep hate that he was the one who had to do die, and not them. A darkness grew in his heart, and soon enough he underwent Hollowification, and promptly began to devour the many wandering souls. He had devoured nearly a thousand of them without any hindrance before he met another Hollow--one whom used to be another soldier, and was Hollowfied just as Roaraku was. The two teamed of them up together and began to scour the field for the limitless wandering souls to eat, before finding a group of Shinigami who were trying to to quickly send the Pluses back to the Seireitei. Seeing a challenge, Roaraku and the other Hollow attacked these Shinigami, and Roaraku went into rage as his fellow Hollow was slaughtered. The Shinigami were soon all killed themselves, and Roaraku began to wander the No Man's Land, searching for more souls to quench his ever-widening hunger. At some point, amidst the battle, he stumbled upon a Garganta. He, at the time, was unsure of what it was, but it called out to him--so he made his was into Hueco Mundo itself. There, he found even greater challenges than before. Many Hollows, all of them even more powerful than he was, wanted Roaraku to be their next meal. Roaraku had no plans to be eaten, and struggled to establish a place in the world of Hueco Mundo. Over time he himself grew stronger and stronger, eventually achieving the rank of Adjuchas--though this had taken him several decades to accomplish. Over some time, he heard of a rumor--the ability to become even stronger by removing one's mask. Although he was some what hesitant to try, even at his rank, but went through it anyways. He was relieved to discover that he had evolved...and into an Arrancar. It was from here he began to experience a bit of a change. He remained a loner after losing that other Hollow, and moslty wandered the wastes to eliminate any wandering Hollow that he sees fit enough to destroy. Powers and Abilities '''Cero: '''Roaraku is capable of Cero, and his own special version is ''Disco Cero, ''being a doughnut-shaped disk that when fired, will travel a short distance and split off into four directions. '''Sonido: '''Roaraku uses Sonido quite often, and is fond of the ability. Though he may not be the best--to an inexperienced Hollow or Arrancar it can seem like he is simply teleporting between distances. Zanpakutō '''Ouroboros: '''A long, thin katana with a circular hilt. The blade is a shiny grey with a dark green tint to it. '''Release command: "Open."' Roaraku will swipe his hand over the length of his blade and simply utter, "Open, Ouroboros." ''With that, his Resurreccion starts. His blade begins to shift and increase insides until it becomes a black Falchion that begins to emit a green vapor that covers Roaraku as he goes through his change. When the vapor disseminates, Roaraku's body has through a signifcant change. His shattered mask had gone to cover his entire face, with the only marks being two small slits that serve as his eyes. Four giant wings sprout from his back, and even though his mask covers his face entirely, he can still speak clearly, even if his voice is distorted slightly. 'Ability 1: Gran Explosión Serpiente' 'Ability 1: Poison Profundo' 'Ability 2: Devorar el horizonte' Statistics Trivia ''None at this time. Quotes "I'm going to become an Espada. Why? Why does it matter? It's my goal. Everyone needs one, or else you have no reason to exist." Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches